stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg bestand:Kandidaten Int. Autorace 2008.png
Ik mis een belangrijk land bij Europe (a) :P 26 mei 2008 14:46 (UTC) :En Ilenulando maakt nu deel uit van Adlibita en 't is H'u'''ngary ;-) 26 mei 2008 14:47 (UTC) ::Oops, spelfoutje. TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:47 (UTC) :::Welk land mis je bij Europa? TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::::Ik maak maar 'n geintje, je begrijpt 't vast wel... 26 mei 2008 14:48 (UTC) ::::::Jah. TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::::::RoemeniË? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::::::::En Bulgarije.... TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::::::::Trouwes, Vreêland is er niet meer. --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) ::::::::::En waar is Mäöres? :D --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) :::::::::::Nooit van gehoord, ze willen ook niet erbij. Bestaat Vreeland niet meer? TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:53 (UTC) :::::::::::: :'( Mäöres --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Enne, China behoort tot Azië Greenday2 26 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Dat gedeelte wist ik niet, Wikipedia zei niet waar China lag. TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:56 (UTC) :::::::::::::: Vreeland niet, Maores wel. en 't is Ital'y''' 26 mei 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ben vandaag een beetje in de war. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) Kent iemand nog wat landen? Kent iemand nog wat landen die mee kunnen doen (het liefst Europees, of allemaal landen van 1 bepaald continent)? TahR78 26 mei 2008 14:56 (UTC) :San Marino?? Greenday2 26 mei 2008 14:58 (UTC) ::Limburg? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Da's toch geen land? Of bedoel je Luxemburg? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) :Ja, ik noem ze allemaal op als jullie stoppen met het veroorzaken van editconflicten! 26 mei 2008 14:58 (UTC) ::We gaan nu stoppen met reageren, zet ze maar neer. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) ::::VS, is wel niet Europees, Rusland, Kazachstan, Luxemburg dat zijn landen die in het wielrennen goed zijn?? Greenday2 26 mei 2008 14:59 (UTC) :::::Uhm... we hebben het hier over een autorace. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::::Weet ik, ik noemde maar wat lande... Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) :::::::Bucurestean, komt er nog wat van? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:03 (UTC) ::::::::We hebbe, Andorra, Vaticaanstad, Monaco, Luxemburg, Liechtsenstein, Slowakije (!!) --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:04 (UTC) :::::::::Andorra, Liechtenstein en Vaticaan lijken me beetje abnormaal, Vaticaan heeft 700 inwoners, precies of daar gaan racers bij zitten! Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::::::800. Andorra heeft meer inwoners als S/ Marino... --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Ja?? Wist ik niet, San Marino valt wat mij betreft dus ook af. Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) :::::::::::: Misschien Vaticaanstad? Het schijnt dat zij ook een eigen voetbal elftal hebben, bestaande uit de zwitserse garde... En anders kan je nog Georgië, Armenië of Azerbeidjan doen. Slovenië? Kroatië? Bosnië-Hercegovina? btw: Het is Italy, geen Italia (zo noemen de italianen hetzelf).Bob I 26 mei 2008 15:11 (UTC) :::::::::::::OK. Ik heb de officiele lijst. Nu nog kunnen landen afvallen. De lijst: ogenblikje.TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:14 (UTC) Officiele lijst (Aanmelden kan niet meer!) The Netherlands, Serbia, Finland, Belgium, Germany, Italy, Czech Republic, Denmark, Switzerland, Austria, (australie wellicht ook?,) Cyprus, Hungary, Slovenia, Andorra, Armenia, Azerbeidzjan, Slovakia, FYR Macedonia, Greece, Ireland, Iceland, Latvia, France, Poland, Georgia, United Kingdom, Russia, Belarus, Romania, Bulgary, Croatia, Spain, Ukrain, Moldova, San Marino, Bosnia & Herz., Vatican City, Turkey, Sweden, Norway, Estonia, Montenegro, Lithuania, Liechtenstein, Monaco, Japan, China, Kingdom of Lovia, Libertas, Adlibita en Maores. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:19 (UTC) :Andorra, Liechtenstein, San Marino en Vaticaanstad zou ik wegdoen, Monaco niet omdat ze wel enkele proffesionele racers heeft in het echt... belastingsontduikers ;) Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:27 (UTC) ::Okey. Nog commentaar van anderen? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:28 (UTC) :::Dat georgische land mss? --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:31 (UTC) ::::Idd, moet je aan Vohona vragen of hij wil meedoen. 26 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) :::::Waarom Georgie weg? TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Nee, http://lzzwikicity.wikia.com --OWTB 26 mei 2008 15:37 (UTC) :::::::Okee, en nog andere landen? Kom op, niet alleen Europa! Straks kunnen we het Eurovisie Racefestival noemen! TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:38 (UTC) ::::::::Canada of Brazilië??? Greenday2 26 mei 2008 15:40 (UTC) :::::::::Argentinie en Australie. Canada en Brazilie. Die komen erbij. Nog 5 plekken zijn over. TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:42 (UTC) :Om 18:30 uur stopt de selectie en worden de officiele deelnemers bekendgemaakt TahR78 26 mei 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::Eum... "Americas" betekent North and South samen, dus dat zou nog aangepast moeten worden, indien mogelijk. 27 mei 2008 16:22 (UTC) :::O, ik zie het, zal het straks effe aanpassen. TahR78 27 mei 2008 16:27 (UTC) Kan iemand ernaar kijiken? Hij geeft alleen een link. Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 09:37 (UTC) Er is een fout Cettatie zit ook in de UWN Greenday2 3 jul 2008 14:57 (UTC) :Ehm, waar staat dat? Tahrim Veltman 3 jul 2008 14:59 (UTC) ::Je hebt Cettatie apart opgedeeld, maar het hoort bij Maores, Vreeland, Adlabita en Libertas! En noem het maar gewoon Cettatie i.p.v. Cettatia ;) Greenday2 3 jul 2008 15:04 (UTC)